Beast
The Beasts are a race of various beings infected with a destiny-altering virus. History The virus was a sentient bacteria that dubbed itself The Beast, and began its "life" on Spherus Magna. It infected various beings on the planet, most notably the Sand Tribe. The Tribe would soon devolve into animalistic creatures and mutate thanks to the virus's effects. However, the Beast's involvement was unknown, as its infection only showed symptoms after the Shattering. As the Core War raged on Spherus Magna, the Beast discovered new forms of life that were building a giant robot. However, their artificiality made them immune to its infection. Upon entering their organic sections, however, the Beast discovered a genetic trait shared among all the lifeforms that set their roles within their anticipated occupation of the robot. This trait would later be referred to as an individual's "destiny". Noticing this and witnessing that Spherus Magna would not be around for long, the Beast hitched a ride within the robot named Mata Nui, and went with it to the stars. Years later, the Great Being Velika, who had also snuck aboard the robot in the form of a Po-Matoran, elevated the sapience of the beings within. With life truly happening, the Beast immediately began infecting various members of species, transforming them into a new race known as the Beasts. The virus altered their destinies, transforming them into villains, killers, and criminals instead of their original intended functions. Unknowingly, the Beast had infected Velika as well, paving the way for the Great Being's future deeds. The Beast soon went into a hibernated state, its infectant properties becoming inert. However, the virus was soon discovered by a Makuta named Spiriah, and used in his experiments to transform the Skakdi species into an army for the Brotherhood of Makuta. Unexpectedly, the plan backfired as the experimentations mixed with the Beast caused the species to become very hostile, even to each other and even gave them elemental and vision powers. The Beast stirred once again when it was found by the Barraki, a collective of leaders assigned by Mata Nui to govern the universe within him. The Barraki were exposed to the Beast, and consequently became power-hungry dictators that almost successfully took over the Matoran Universe. After the Barraki's defeat and subsequent imprisonment, the Beast was transported to Metru Nui so it can be contained in the Onu-Metru Archives. On the way, it infected a Po-Matoran named Ahkmou and a Toa of Water named Tuyet. In turn, Tuyet infected her teammate Nidhiki. As time went on, the Beast's sentience faded. It was later discovered by the Order of Mata Nui and kept in a secure location where it cannot infect anyone else. Despite this, the damage was done, and its victims spread its infection to others, resulting in half of the Matoran Universe being evil and in conflict with the good. Its final victim was an Order member named Brutaka, but unlike its previous victims, Brutaka managed to shrug off his infection and redeem himself. The Order theorizes that it is because of the Beast's fading sentience that its infection was not as strong as before. There are currently rumors of the existence of an organization of criminals and killers calling themselves "The Beasts", being fully aware of their origins, and freely acting on their affliction. It is rumored that their goal is to infect as many as possible so as to give the Beast a universe to rule. It is unknown if they know of the Beast's disappearing sentience, if they indeed exist at all. Matoran Mythology The Beast and its infecting capablities have taken root in Matoran legends and myths. The Matoran use the Beast to explain the presence of evil in the world, and legends speak of likewise "Beasts" within all living beings that can one day awaken. Alternate Universes Toa Empire Alternate Universe After helping Tuyet kill Lhikan, Nidhiki joined her in taking over the Matoran Universe and creating a Toa Empire. This action led to a speedy infection of many Toa, some of who were uncharacteristic in their agreement to the takeover. With its infected essentially taking over the world, the Beast was now in control over the Matoran Universe. However, the empire's defeat at the hand of rebels and a dimensionally displaced Takanuva ended the rule. In an attempt to escape upon realizing that the rebels could not be affected by its infection, the Beast focused its presence into Tuyet, who was using a Kanohi Olmak to leave the dimension. However, Takanuva tore off the mask, intending to escape the universe. Tuyet, chasing after the Toa of Light, was caught in between universes when the dimensional gateway closed and was torn in half. Tuyet's upper body, which contained the most of the Beast, was left floating in empty space, trapping this version of the virus there. The Kingdom Alternate Universe The Beast was left within the Matoran Universe when it was evacuated after Matoro failed to save Mata Nui's life. However, during Makuta Teridax's continual gaining of mass, the virus infected the enlarged Makuta. Inhabiting a large specimen, the Beast reawakened in this new host without Teridax's awareness. The virus was exterminated along with its sentience when Teridax absorbed Matoro, overwhelming his mind and killing him. Abilities and traits Beasts retain their respective species' abilities, but a new and deadly power they recieve upon infection is the ability to change destinies. They do so by infecting others with methods that are usually reduced to acts of violence, emotional reactions, or simple physical contact. For example, a Ga-Matoran can come into contact with a Beast that was attacking her village, the contact leaves her with thoughts of wondering why Toa didn't respond sooner, resulting in her becoming bitter towards Toa, followed by meeting a Makuta, and finally agreeing to become said Makuta's Shadow Matoran partner. Victims of infected don't always become evil, however. Some simply become traumatized and become stubborn or bitter shells of their formers selves. For instance, a Toa who had come into contact with a Beast can lose faith in what he once was, but can continue to do some form of good in the form of a mercenary. Infection by the Beast itself does not allow this chance. However, the strength of direct infection by the Beast has since lessened thanks to its fading sentience. Members Infected *Ahkmou *All Skakdi *Barraki *Brutaka (redeemed) *Karzahni (deceased) *Krekka (deceased) *Tuyet *Nidhiki (deceased) *Velika *Many others Beasts *Unknown Trivia *The Beasts were BionicleChicken's first attempt at creating a species. **Likewise, the name is based on one of the user's nicknames. **As of yet, none of the user's content references or will reference the Beast or its victims. Whoops. *It is unknown if Teridax was infected by his encounter with the Barraki or committed his crimes on his own. *The concept was inspired by the Marvel villain Sublime. Category:Viruses